ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Snike
Snike is a Scout from the Constrictai tribe. History NOTE: Due to the limited number of unique Serpentine minifigures, multiple instances of Snike appear in the cartoon to fill out the Constrictai ranks. As such, this article lists all notable appearances of Constrictai Scouts in the cartoon. Can of Worms After being imprisoned with the rest of the Constrictai in their tomb for many years, the scouts were freed by Pythor who sought to unite the tribes. Several scouts accompanied Pythor to ambush the Ninja. Shortly after Zane and Cole arrived to help Jay and Kai, the Serpentine present cornered the Ninja on a log. However, Samurai X soon arrived, sending Serpentine fleeing. All the Serpentine were eventually gathered together by Pythor in a subway tunnel underneath Ninjago City. Several Constrictai Scouts listened to Pythor, but soon became enraged as they overheard other Serpentine complaining about the Constrictai. When Skales realized it was the Ninja who were causing trouble, he sent several Constrictai soldiers and scouts to capture them. While they were successful in capturing three of them, the Pink Ninja eluded them and eventually freed the others. Several Constrictai Scouts gave chase with other Serpentine, but due to Zane freezing the tunnels, they slipped and slid, allowing the Ninja to escape. The Snake King During a surge of Serpentine activity, Snike joined Bytar and Chokun in attacking Kai. However, they were ambushed and captured by Samurai X. Later, Snike met up with several Serpentine in an alleyway behind the Kiddie Arcade where they boarded a bus to the Lost City of Ouroboros. Upon arriving at the lost city, he and the other scouts witnessed Pythor declare himself the Snake King by defeating the other generals. The next day, Pythor hosted a fight between the Ninja and Samurai X in the Lost City. Snike helped remove the chains restraining the Samurai, then observed the fight from the stands. Once Bitten, Twice Shy Snike was among Pythor's party that journeyed to Mega Monster Amusement Park seeking the first of Four Silver Fangblades. After Samurai X stole the Fangblade, Snike and the other Serpentine chased the thief around the park and was successful in crippling the Samurai Mech. The Royal Blacksmiths While Snike and Mezmo were strolling down a desert road, they came across a poster for the Ninjago Talent Show. While Snike noted how much he enjoyed singing, Mezmo realized that the Blade Cup contained one of the desired Fangblades, and they reported back to Pythor. The Green Ninja Snike accompanied Pythor and several other Serpentine to the Fire Temple in search of the third Silver Fangblade. When the Ninja arrived, Snike and the other Serpentine attacked them, though were forced to flee when the volcano became too unstable. All of Nothing Due to the Ninja, Snike and the other Serpentine were forced to relocate to The Serpentine's Underground Fortress. When the Ninja snuck in, Snike helped defend their fortress, but was defeated when Cole used the Triple Tiger Sashay. After they captured the Ninja, Snike joyfully watched the Slither Pit battles until they were interrupted by the arrival of the Skulkin army. The Rise of the Great Devourer After Pythor reclaimed the Four Silver Fangblades, Snike and the other Serpentine commandeered a tour bus to use to get to the city of Ouroboros. Day of the Great Devourer After the Great Devourer was released by Pythor, Snike and the other Serpentine were forced to flee to the Fangpyre Tomb. Darkness Shall Rise Snike was one of the many Serpentine watching Skales try to take control the Serpentine. When Garmadon took control instead and threatened them, he agreed to go with him inside the Black Bounty. After reaching the Golden Peaks, Snike cheered after Garmadon successfully made the Mega Weapon. Double Trouble Snike was present when Garmadon requested suggestions to destroy the Ninja. The Stone Army A Constrictai Scout flew Garmadon and the Serpentine Generals around the Endless Sea in search of the Dark Island. The Curse of the Golden Master Snike and Chokun listen to Rattla as he tries to help them make peace. Later, when the Nindroids attacked their tomb, the Serpentine ran in panic. The Titanium Ninja Snike helped the citizens of Ninjago into the sewers when the Golden Master started attacking them. Ninjago.com Description Rank: Scout Constrictai Scout sniper specialist at your service. Snike's most dangerous weapon is his spiked tail, which has incredible strength to crush or strike at an enemy. It's a challenge to work as a sniper when you're slightly cross-eyed, so sometimes Snike misses his target the first few times. But hey, you win some, you lose some. He still thinks of himself as a professional, and he is definitely dedicated to his work. He constantly practices his sniper skills on purple bog frogs and yellow overbloops. Not that he would know the difference, really. He is also colorblind. Appearances Notes *Snike is the only 2012 Serpentine without a spinner set. *Snike's name may be a play on the words "snake" and "snipe." *Despite his description, Snike lacks a tail. This may either be a typo meant to refer to his Silver Battle Mace (actually a type of chained weapon known as a flail), or it may be a deliberate indication that the Serpentine were meant to be more snake-like at some point in the toyline's development. *Snike loves to sing as revealed in "The Royal Blacksmiths." Despite this, he wasn't placed into the Treble Makers group. *He is colorblind and cross-eyed, despite him being the Constrictai's sniper/scout. *Snike is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids. He is armed with the Constrictai Fangblade. *Snike serves as a generic enemy in various levels of LEGO Ninjago: Wu-Cru. Gallery snike2.jpg|Snike's minifigure snike.com.png|Snike on the Ninjago website snike1.png TSnike.png SoRSnike.png|In Shadow of Ronin Snike2.png de:Snike pl:Snike Category:Constrictai Category:Serpentine Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Scouts Category:2012 Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Heroes Category:2012 characters Category:2014 characters Category:2015 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu